The Best Treasures
by Lenadexil
Summary: Just little drabbles, mostly for Ace and Kimiko. Some will be for Shanks and Felicia. Each chapter is a new drabble. Rated T at this point, not sure if it'll go up.
1. Diner

**CullenGirl: ….Damn you, Ace. *sigh* My One Piece drive is still running high, and it's especially potent around Portgas D. Ace. Oh well…he's an awesome guy, there's nothing for it haha! So, these are going to be little drabbles. No set word count, since they'll all vary depending on what ideas hit me. So yeah! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Only gonna say this once in this story. I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I only own any OCs you see appearing in here. **

**On a final note, most of these will probably be Ace and Kimiko but if it's any other pairing, I'll let you know. The pairings will also only be with my OCs, and I honestly don't have many…**

**Diner**

Kimiko Watanabe had groaned and rolled her eyes when her traveling partner and lover had collapsed in the middle of their meal and conversation with the owner of the restaurant, his face falling right down into his plate. The second he did this, everyone that had been close to him, including the proprietor had moved away from him, whispering that he must've eaten a desert strawberry.

"A desert strawberry?" she heard someone ask.

"Yeah, it's a spider that looks exactly like a strawberry. If you eat it, you just drop dead a few days later. Then it's poison becomes contagious."

"So why are you just letting that girl sit there next to him?" Kimiko sighed yet again at the horrified voice and shook her head. She slowly reached out and touched the man's back, knowing it wouldn't really do anything.

"No! Don't touch him, miss!" someone cried out to her just as her companion sat up, groaning a bit.

"WHAT?!" was the collective shout from all the other people.

"Huh? Well what do you know? I fell asleep." he said, not the least bit fazed as all the others yelled, asking how he could have fallen asleep in the middle of eating and talking.

"He's narcoleptic. Sometimes, he just falls asleep." Kimiko said with a small smile until she heard a voice she recognized too well and slowly turned around.

"What are pirates like you doing in this country? Second Division Leader for the Whitebeard pirates…Portgas D. Ace, and his second in command, Kimiko Watanabe." Smoker said, staring at the two pirates. Kimiko simply turned to look at her lover as he turned around, a smirk on his face.

"I'm looking for my kid brother. So why not let us go." he said, continuing to smirk at Smoker as Kimiko giggled.

"No can do. Not as long as I'm in the Navy…and you're pirates!" just as he yelled this, Kimiko heard a voice scream out.

"ROCKET!" she heard before something slammed into Smoker, sending him flying right towards Ace. Suddenly, she was staring at an empty stool as holes were torn through wall after wall. She slowly turned to eyes to stare at…

"LUFFY?!"

**CullenGirl :And that's where I'm gonna stop this first little drabble. Sorry if it sucks, but I couldn't resist doing this scene, and adding Kimiko into it. I just got volume 18 and I laughed at this whole scene haha! More to come! **


	2. Show Off

**CullenGirl: Yet another drabble and I just did one haha! Yeah, I'm still only going by what I've seen in other stories, and that's just it…I'm doing this for fun. If you don't like the way I write, then don't read it, simple as that. *shrugs* Not much I can do about it, since I don't know what episode Ace comes into the show in, if I did, I'd be watching! …If anyone wants to let me know, then please do! ^_^**

**Show Off**

Kimiko knew, probably better than anyone, that Ace didn't want anyone to interfere with his battles…even if she really wanted to sometimes! She'd seen so many opportunities for him to finish this fight, but he had either dodged a pathetic attack, or purposefully missed with an attack that simply made the fire he created flare around him, looking pretty. Kimiko sighed and leaned back against a tree, but kept her guard up. There was only one visible enemy, the man Ace was fighting, but she knew there could be more nearby.

"Oh come on, you could have won there." She muttered to herself, watching him send a shot of fire past the man, a smirk playing on his face. Kimiko crossed her arms over her chest, forcing herself to keep her hands off her pistol. '_It's not my fight. Not my fight, not my fight…_' she kept repeating in her head, as the urge to finish the fight herself slowly left her.

"THERE!" Ace yelled as he _finally_ made the final blow, smirking as the other man fell to the ground and stayed there. He turned to look at Kimiko, a grin on his face suddenly as he went over to her, picking up his bag. "Did you see that?!" 

"Yeah, I saw about seventeen openings to finish that fight before you actually did it." she said, staring up at him a small smirk on her face. Ace smirked right back, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, I gotta stay on top of my game." he said with a laugh as she swatted his arm playfully.

"You're just a show off who thrives on the attention he gets."

"It's only your attention that matters." he whispered before leaning down to kiss her. Kimiko rolled her eyes before kissing him back quickly, knowing she wouldn't have him any other way.

**CullenGirl: And there's the second one. I say he's a show off because I've seen the clip where he jumps over all the navy ships to blow them up in front of Luffy's crew so yeah…I love this guy haha!**


	3. Straw Hat

**CullenGirl: Haha, okay, like, one more! This one is for Shanks and Felicia, my other OP OC. She's Ben's little sister by the way haha!! Well, here is this one! **

**Note: This one is slightly AU, since we all know Shanks had that straw hat since he was a teenager but, eh, this is fiction, it's called such because we can alter things! **

**Straw Hat**

Felicia groaned as she sat in her cabin, where Ben would have slept, if she hadn't been on the ship and his big brother instincts hadn't kicked in. She stared down at the nearly completed item in her hands, amazed that she'd managed to put something like this together, but it was for someone special to her. '_Now I just hope he likes it…_' she thought, images of her captain coming to her mind. She yelped and hid the item behind her back quickly as her door opened, but sighed in relief when her brother appeared.

"Ben! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Now, why would I knock and give any perps a chance to hide?" he asked in a slightly less teasing tone, but smiled none the less. "What's behind your back?" he asked.

"Oh…it's a present for the captain. His birthday is today, I'm almost done with it!" she said proudly as she pulled the item from behind her back to show a straw hat. 

"A hat, huh? You made it yourself?"

"Yeah. You think he'll like it?" she asked quietly.

"I'm sure he will." Ben told her before leaving her to finish the hat, knowing her well enough to know she'd want to get it done as soon as she could.

Later that night, Felicia laughed along with her crewmates and captain, her eyes continuously going to the red haired man. Ben noticed this and sighed, figuring it could be worse and nodded to himself, knowing it was better if it was the captain that had her fancy. He slowly made his way over to their captain, nudging him gently. "Shanks, I think Felicia wants you for something."

"Really? Okay." Shanks said with a laugh before walking over to the girl, his mug still in his hand. "Ben said you wanted me?"

"Oh! Yeah, I…I have something for you! It's in my room." she said with a smile before dragging him with her quickly, sending her brother a smile in thanks. She led him into her room, knowing how it might look to some of the others.

"Felicia, what _exactly_ are you planning?" Shanks asked, setting his mug down and crossing his arms, staring at her. Felicia's face turned red as she glared at him a bit.

"Nothing like _that _Captain!" she yelled at him before smiling. "Close your eyes!" she commanded him, watching as he raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

"Alright…" Shanks shrugged and did as he was told, closing his eyes, hearing her footsteps come closer until they stopped in front of him. "Felicia…What are you –" he was cut off as something was placed on his head, his eyes opening instantly, seeing Felicia's smiling face.

"It looks great! Here, Captain, look." she said, pulling him over to look at the small mirror she had, watching how he stared at his reflection, the straw hat now on his head, the red cloth wrapped around it matching his hair almost perfectly.

"Did…did you make this for me?" he asked her quietly, turning to stare at her as she nodded.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" she asked him, smiling at him gently. She full out grinned when he nodded and clapped a little. "Great! I'm so glad you do!"

"Felicia" Shanks whispered her name before suddenly pulling her to him, kissing her. He felt her go stiff in his arms for a second before she slowly relaxed and began to kiss him back. He pulled back a minute later, a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday, Captain."

"Call me Shanks from now on, Felicia." 

"…Happy birthday then…Shanks." she said with a grin. "Now, we better come up with a way to explain this to Ben. He may be your first mate, but I'm his little sister." she said with a laugh, watching how Shanks paled slightly.

"Oh crap…"

**CullenGirl: And there you have it, my alternate way that Shanks got his famous straw hat. Haha, I personally love the ending! I may do a drabble on how they tell Ben the next day haha…or something. Yeah, again, sorry for any OOC-ness, but if you don't like it, then don't read, simple as that! **


	4. Robbed

**CullenGirl: Yeah, me again….geez, four in a few hours or so haha! Well, this one has been in my head a few days now so why not write it. Also, I'd like to note that none of these are in any particular order so yeah…**

**WARNING!!!! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO AVOID SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 574 OF THE ONE PIECE MANGA!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME IF YOU CHOOSE TO READ IT!**

**Robbed**

Kimiko had been robbed, stolen from…her most precious treasure had been stolen from her. And what had she done to stop it? What had seen been able to do? Nothing, absolutely nothing. She could still see it all so clearly, no matter how hard she'd tried to get the images out of her head. He'd been hit with an attack that torn him up so badly that he'd fallen into his little brother's arms. She'd heard everything he said, heard him thank them all, including her, for loving him despite the blood that ran in his veins. She could see him falling from his brother's hold, watch him hit the ground…and stop moving.

That was when her world had shattered.

Kimiko stared at the wall of the cabin she was in. Her lover's younger brother had taken her onto his own ship, made her part of his crew…promising his brother that he would protect the woman he had loved so much. She pulled the hat she had found before they'd gone to save him down onto her head more, the tears slowly starting to fall again.

"Why…you promised you wouldn't die. You promised me and Luffy. So why, Ace?" she whispered before she buried her face in her hands, crying out with the pain she felt in her chest before falling onto the bed yet again, curling up to cry.

On deck, Nami and Vivi looked at each other sadly before sighing. Nami nodded to the other girl before leading the way to the room they shared with Kimiko, slowly walking in and sitting next to her.

"Kimiko…he wouldn't want you to do this." Nami whispered to her, reaching out to rub her back gently. Kimiko only shook as the other girl tried to comfort her.

"Nami's right, Kimiko. Ace wouldn't want you to lose the life in you over him." Vivi spoke up gently, staring at the girl sadly.

"…But then…what do I do? Ace was everything for me…I've been with him for so long, I'll never have another lover, ever."

"We're not saying you have to. We're just saying you can't spend the rest of your life in your room. Please come outside, Kimiko. Everyone's worried about you." Nami told her gently. She gave the other girl as smile as she looked at her from under the hat Ace always wore. Kimiko gave a sigh but slowly stood up, nodding slowly.

"I guess…a little sunshine and fresh air will be okay."

Vivi smiled as she and Nami nodded and walked back out onto the deck with the girl. Sanji noticed and smiled at Kimiko, a genuine, regular smile.

"And how are you, Miss Kimiko Watanabe?" he asked, hoping to get her to smile as well. Luffy looked over at Kimiko slowly, knowing what she was going through himself and simply stared at her.

"I…" Kimiko sighed and trailed off, shaking her head. Instead, she chose to tell them about the conclusion she'd come to. "Everyone…its Portgas D. Kimiko from now on." She hid her face as the tears came when no one objected, the first bit of happiness in her for over two weeks rising up.

**CullenGirl: …Like I said, spoilers. Poor Ace! I saw what happened in an AMV/slideshow and I just cried. Seriously, I cried for about fifteen minutes, not caring what any of my classmates thought. Well, there you have this one.**


	5. Marked

**CullenGirl: …Yeah, another one! And I have a sixth one in my head at the same time haha! Gee, they just don't stop! Well, here we go with this one.**

**Marked**

Kimiko smiled a bit as she wandered through the town the Going Merry had pulled into port at. She knew what she needed along with the supplies she was in charge of getting. She sighed, pulling her lover's hat down over her head tighter, her fingers running down the strings that held it in place. She sighed quietly as she did this, still not fully over his death. '_Who am I kidding? I'll never be fully over Ace…_' she thought before she gave a smile, seeing what she was looking for. She walked into the building slowly and nodded to the man sitting inside.

"Hello there, Missy. What can I do for you?" he asked as she walked up to him.

"I need a cross…with a spade in the middle, and the name Ace across the top, with an 'S' after the 'A' but it needs to look like it was x'ed out." she told him, a smile appearing on her face as he nodded. She watched him stand before following him to the back of the little shop.

Zolo gave a small growl, wondering where Kimiko could have gone. '_We're all back when we had planned, where the hell is she?_' he thought as he twitched.

"Luffy, Sanji, Zolo, I'm back! I got all the things I was supposed to." Kimiko's voice suddenly rang out as she ran towards the gangplank, the supplies she got in her arms and bags on her back. She grinned as she got on deck and set the items down, seeing Zolo raise an eyebrow.

"What's with the new revealing shirt?" he asked, pointing at the fact he could see the strings that tied the top around her neck. Kimiko grinned yet again and turned around to show her bare back…although it wasn't completely bare anymore.

"What do you guys think?" she asked as she grinned. Ace's name, spelled just like it had been on his arm, ran along her shoulder blades, while the purple bone cross took up the rest of her back. Right in the middle of the cross, where the Whitebeard mark had been on Ace's cross, sat a flaming red spade.

"I think it rocks!" Luffy yelled out, giving his sister a grin. They had determined that Kimiko had been as good as married to Ace, and they were practically like siblings because of him.

"Yeah…it's great, Kimiko." Sanji said with a smile, nodding towards the girl.

"Thanks guys." she whispered. She'd taken the step she should have taken years ago, and marked herself as Ace's forever. '_I hope you like this, Ace…wherever you are now…I hope you can see what we're doing._' she thought, looking at the sky for a moment before going to help her crewmates get ready to pull out of port.

**CullenGirl: And there you have it! I couldn't decide if I wanted Kimiko or Felicia to do this, since I didn't want to use the tattoo thing twice. So, I have another idea for Felicia. It's coming up next! **


	6. Legally

**CullenGirl: And here's another one for Felicia and Shanks!**

**Legally**

Shanks stared at the woman sleeping in his arms. Felicia had been his lover for five years now, and they'd never once thought of leaving the other. Felicia was loyal to Shanks, in every sense of the word, and he was just as loyal back. But, in the back of his mind, he knew what she wanted. He sighed and held her closer, wishing he could give her what she truly wanted…before an idea hit him. A grin slowly spread across his face and he nodded before laying down to sleep.

The next morning Shanks slowly sat up and quickly left the room after writing Felicia a note before seeking out his first mate and Felicia's big brother, Ben. "Ben! There you are!" Shanks called out to the other man, a grin on his face.

"What do you need, Captain?" Ben asked, a smile playing on his lips as he stared at his captain. Even though he knew it would happen, he'd still been a bit moody the day Shanks and Felicia had officially told him they were together, and he'd threatened his captain a few times, though Shanks knew it was his big brother instincts.

"Normally, I would do this, since I'm the captain but…" Shanks sighed and sat down next to his first mate. "Ben, she wants a wedding. I can tell."

"Yeah…" Ben trailed off, knowing instantly where this was going before nodding. "And you want me to perform the ceremony, huh?" he asked, watching his captain nod and sighed. "Shanks, you know I respect you, and that I'm loyal to you. You're my captain, and I'm your first mate…but I'm warning you now, if you marry her and hurt her, I'll start a mutiny."

"Fair enough!" Shanks grinned at his first mate, not taking it to heart. He knew Ben was just protective of his baby sister and they both knew that Shanks wouldn't hurt her.

Felicia sighed as she slowly opened her eyes, stretching her arms and legs out, smiling as the joints popped before looking around. "Shanks?" she called out, realizing he wasn't there before seeing the note on his pillow. Lifting it up, she opened it and read it.

_Felicia_

_ I know what you want, more than anything and I'm going to give it to you. Unfortunately I can't see you until the right time. Oh, and put on your favorite dress!_

_Love, Shanks_

Felicia stared at the note, wondering just what Shanks was planning as she slowly made her way to her trunk. She and Shanks had started to room together four years ago and had moved all her things to his quarters. As she dug around for her favorite dress, a blue silk top and see through skirt with pants underneath, it all suddenly clicked. "Oh my god…"

Ben sighed as he paced around. It was nearing three in the afternoon and Shanks had locked himself in Ben's room so there was no chance he and Felicia would see each other. "At least he's doing this right…" Ben sighed as he watched his sister getting help with her hair from Yasopp.

"Don't you worry, Felicia. I used to do Banchina's hair all the time, you'll be beautiful!" he told the girl, happy that she was getting married to the captain. He saw the same look in their eyes and faces that he and his own wife used to share before he had left her at her insistence.

"Thank you so much, Yasopp! I know I'll look good if you're helping me!" Felicia said with a small giggle, holding her head still so the man could do her hair up.

"When you get done, get the rest of the crew! Then we'll have the wedding!" Ben called down to Yasopp. Yasopp gave him a nod and finished Felicia's hair as quickly as he could.

"There. All done." he said with a smile, giving her a small hug. Felicia hugged him back before watching him go to get the rest of the crew before walking up the steps to her big brother.

"Ben…I know this is kind of weird for you to see your little sister marrying your captain but…thank you for doing this for me." she whispered to him, kissing his cheek quickly. Ben chuckled and hugged her close.

"Don't thank me for something silly like that. I'm glad you met a man as good as Shanks."

"Well…I'm glad you think that, Ben." Shanks said as he walked up to the two. Felicia couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing his long black coat over a white shirt and black pants, his sword at his side for the looks, as well as the straw hat she gave him five years ago. "Wow…Felicia you look amazing!"

"So do you, Shanks." Felicia said, pushing the bangs Yasopp had left out of all the intricate braids out of her eyes.

"Okay you two, the crew's here and ready to watch. You ready?" Ben said, a grin forming on his face. He knew he just had to get the main point, they were pirates, not saints. This wedding would be sweet and to the point, something he knew his sister and captain would be thankful for. Shanks grinned and took Felicia's hands in his and nodded to his first mate.

"Alright. Shanks, do you swear on your life to love and protect Felicia, my baby sister, from any and all harm and never betray her in any way, shape or form?"

"Of course I do." Shanks said instantly, grinning at Felicia, watching her face flush red. Ben turned to look at his little sister and smiled at her gently.

"Felicia, do you swear on your life to love and protect Shanks, our captain and your lover, from any and all harm and never betray him in any way, shape, or form?"

"Yes, I do!" Felicia said with a grin, staring up at her lover.

"Then you're man and wife. You can kiss her." Ben said with a laugh as Shanks lifted Felicia up into his arms, kissing her as the crew all cheered and clapped for their captain and his new wife. Felicia smiled happily as the kiss broke, staring into Shanks' eyes.

"There. It's not a legal marriage, but it's ours'" Shanks whispered.

"No. It's legal on this ship, and that's just as legal on land."

**CullenGirl: Wow, this one took me forever to actually get out! I just didn't want to do the tattoo thing again, but I wanted to bind Shanks and Felicia so I gave them a wedding! Well, there you have it! **


	7. Mates

**CullenGirl: Hey guys! Well, here is yet another drabble, this one for Ace and Kimiko. How's everyone liking this so far? I got a message from LittleAngelYuna asking if they could put my stuff in their community on here simply known as "AcexOC". So if you like the OC stories with Ace, check it out. **

**Mates**

Kimiko Watanabe stared at the man sitting by the rail on deck, still not able to believe what he had tried to pull off. '_Facing off against Whitebeard…is he insane?_' she thought with a sigh before heading down to the galley. Ignoring the others there she got a bucket and filled it with water before grabbing a rag and carrying it back onto the deck before walking over to the injured man. "Here, sit down and I'll clean your wounds for you."

"I don't need your help." he told her coldly, staring out at the waters.

"…I'm sure they're alright, your former crew…wherever they are." she whispered before setting the bucket down and sitting next to him. "Listen, just let me help you clean your wounds, please?" She met his glare head on and sighed. "Look, if you don't clean them, they might get infected and I doubt you want that." She sat back and stared at the deck, waiting for something when suddenly his arm was in front of her.

"Fine." he simply said, not looking at her. She smiled none the less and dipped the rag in the water, setting about cleaning his wounds and getting all the blood off his body. She nodded as she finished half an hour later, the water in the bucket a pink now. She grabbed the bucket and quickly dumped the water over the side of the boat before smiling at him.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." she told him as she ran back inside, only to return a few minutes later with bandages for his deeper wounds. "Here, I'll wrap them for you."

"You don't have to do this…" he trailed off as she set to it immediately despite his words. Once she was finished she picked up the extra bandages and smiled at him.

"It's was no big deal, trust me. I'm Kimiko Watanabe by the way." she told him. When she didn't get an answer she sighed and turned around to leave. Suddenly hearing footsteps, she looked up at the man as he caught up to her.

"I'm…Portgas D. Ace."

**CullenGirl: And there you go! Their first meeting when they first became crewmates haha! Enjoy!**


	8. Narcolepsy

**CullenGirl: Yet another one! Ugh…I keep watching AMVs for Ace, and look at what happens, I get ideas! ARGH!**

**Narcolepsy**

Kimiko Watanabe knew how much of a bitch narcolepsy could be as she ran as fast as she could dragging her sleeping lover along with her. Every since he was a child, Ace had suffered from narcolepsy and would fall asleep at the worst times. Currently, she was dragging him into an alley to hide from the Marines, knowing the prices on both their heads. '_Geez, Ace, why'd ya have to fall asleep now?_' she thought as she finally sat down in an empty area, sighing. This wasn't even the worst for them. "I remember the time you fell asleep on the boat and fell off. You're lucky I was there, Ace." she whispered, recalling how she'd seen him drop over the rail and instantly jumped in after him. Then there were all the times he'd fall asleep in his food, or in the middle of cleaning something or another. She laughed suddenly, remembering the time he'd fallen asleep in the middle of one of his sparring sessions with Blackbeard. Her eyes hardened a moment later. "Damn him!"

"Damn who?" a sleep filled voice asked as Ace slowly sat up, rubbing his face. "Damn, I fell asleep on ya again, didn't I?"

"Yup. But it was no big deal, we just need to lay low for a bit longer and then get back to the boat." she said with a smile.

"Why? We need to keep moving, we have to find Blackbeard."

"I know, Ace, but this place is crawling with Marines looking for us at the moment. Just fifteen more minutes then we'll go, okay?" she asked, hoping for a compromise. She smiled at him as he stared at her before nodding.

"Alright, fifteen minutes." she nodded and grinned before leaning up to kiss him. He leaned down to kiss back until he suddenly fell to the ground, snoring yet again.

Kimiko Watanabe growled, knowing, probably more than anyone, how much of a bitch narcolepsy could be.

**CullenGirl: Yeah, I was watching a vid and saw the clip where he sat up quick, before falling asleep like, a minute later haha! I love this guy! **


	9. Saving

**Well, after however long it's been, I'm back with more oneshots! Haha! Okay, so this one is, again, for Ace and Kimiko. It just randomly came to me through another oneshot I did. So…here we go! **

Kimiko Watanabe smiled as she caught sight of Ace and quickly ran to him, waving.

"Hi there, Ace! How ya doing?" she asked, looking up at the taller pirate. Ace grinned back down at her, nodding.

"I'm alright. How about our little princess?" he asked with a smirk. After they'd met when Kimoko had bandaged him up for the first time, they'd become fast friends and were always watching out for each other…though that didn't stop the teasing. Kimiko's eyes narrowed as she looks up at him before punching his arm a bit harder than necessary.

"I may be a girl, but I am not a princess! Don't push your luck, hot shot." she laughed when he let his hand become fire.

"Damn right I'm a hot shot!" Kimiko simply laughed again before she waved him off.

"I'll be back with some lunch, okay?" she walked off, heading down to the galley. She waved to a few of the other crew members as she walked to get some lunch for her and Ace. She walked back up carrying two plates and saw some of her other crew mates wandering the decks. She smiled at them before seeing Ace standing by the rail, looking out over the water.

"Ace, I got our-" she was cut off as Ace's body suddenly moved forward towards the water and over the rail; in that instant, Kimiko realized Ace wasn't watching the water, he had fallen asleep. "ACE!" she screamed his name, dropping their lunch and running to the rail.

"MAN OVERBOARD" she heard Jack yell before she yanked off her jacket, it would only weigh her down. She pulled off her belts with her cutlass and pistol before she stood on the rail and dived into the water after Ace.

'_Bad enough he fell asleep, he can't swim anymore!'_ she thought as she pushed past the currents keeping her from her best friend. She remembered the day he told her about the Flame Flame Fruit and what he could now do because of it, but she also knew he couldn't swim. She pushed herself down, forcing herself to keep going, knowing he would just sink and as her hand reached out to pull again, she felt his arm. She kicked herself again before pulling him to her, and kicking up. She broke the surface panting and feeling lightheaded, Ace's body held close to her own.

"KIMIKO! GRAB ON!" she looked up as Jack and Taylor threw a rope over to her. She quickly grabbed it and tied it around Ace's waist before holding on to the rope and his body tight.

"PULL US UP!" she yelled up to them and held on tighter as they started to. When she reached the rail, she grabbed on tight as two people pulled her over while two others pulled Ace back on board.

"Where are they?" she heard Whitebeard ask and looked up as he came over. He quickly looked between the two before kneeling by Ace.

'_This is why we all respect him…he's like a father to us all._' Kimiko thought as she leaned against the rail, sitting to catch her breath. She watched as Whitebeard pumped Ace's chest a few times before he coughed up the water that had been in his lungs.

"Easy, Ace. Breathe." Whitebeard told the man as he nodded to Paul and Samuel. "Get him to sickbay. He's to rest there." They nodded and quickly picked Ace up, carrying him to sickbay. Whitebeard then made his way over to Kimiko before kneeling in front of her. "And what about you, Kimiko? Are you alright?"

"I…I will be, Captain…" she smiled a small smile before trying to stand. "But…what about Ace?"

"Ace will be fine. For now, you sit here and rest." Kimiko nodded and slowly closed her eyes to do as he captain told her.

XXX

"You're sure you're okay?" Kimiko asked as she sat by Ace's bed in the sickbay. Ace laughed quietly and nodded.

"I'm sure, Kimiko. I'm fine. Captain just wants me to rest for a couple more days to be on the safe side. You didn't inhale the water." he smiled at her, getting a smile in return. Ace sighed quietly and looked down at the blankets.

"Ace…what is it?"

"Thank you, Kimiko. Thank you for…jumping in after me." he whispered, smiling a bit. Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around him, nodding.

"I'll always jump in after you. Wouldn't be as fun around here without you, hot shot." she laughed quietly as she heard Ace laugh as well.

"Heh…damn right I'm a hot shot."

**Yeah…that's it haha! Kinda lame, but, I like it! Enjoy! Next one will be another Shanks and Felicia one! **


End file.
